


An icy solution

by Clarimonde



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cold Showers, Comfort, M/M, Mild Angst, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarimonde/pseuds/Clarimonde
Summary: When the tension becomes too much to bear Corin has an idea
Comments: 16
Kudos: 97





	An icy solution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).



> This is my first ever fanfic, in fact the first thing I have ever written but I love this fandom and the wonderful Lady Irinas’ Corin so much I just had to try something out. Also it’s getting hard to sleep with this stuck in my brain.

The Razor crest had been travelling through space for the equivalent of three full days en route to a potential hideaway. Stars knew they all needed a break from the near constant life threatening storm their lives had become while on the run. Hunted, pursued, and frequently attacked, it was no life for a little kid. When the Mandalorian announced that his last job had made enough credits to fully fuel the ship and buy supplies for a few weeks Corin was pleased to imagine taking a little time to breathe. Maybe even allow the kid to play outside for a while.  
They traded off on flight duty and watching the kid. The little one was always inclined to get up to mischief but so many hours stuck on a small ship meant the kid was more restless than usual. Corin felt pretty restless himself. He played hide and seek, read to the tiny child, and tried to keep up with his exercises. He had learned by now not to work out near the Mandalorian. The man always seemed to tense up and find some excuse to leave the room. Maybe his technique was poor in the eyes of the lethal warrior? Maybe Corin should ask for some pointers?  
An image of the Mandalorians’ hands on him, adjusting his posture, ungloved fingers on skin, sent a burst of heat through him. No, he couldn’t ask that of him. He didn’t think he could maintain his self control, unwilling to push his luck. Corin had already crossed so many lines he was amazed he was still allowed on the ship. Unbidden, a memory surfaced of the two of them backed up against a tree, bodies pressed together. He could almost feel the pulse of the mans’ wrist against his lips again. Shuddering, he felt the heat crawl lazily down through his abdomen.  
“Corin, are you alright?”  
He hadn’t even heard his approach.  
“You look a little flushed, are you unwell?”  
There was concern in the voice. Corin opened his mouth to say no, he was fine really when the Mandalorian closed the space between them and brushed a hand over his forehead. An ungloved hand. Corin couldn’t fully hide his whimper. The Mandalorian took a small step back.  
“You do feel a touch warm, try and get some rest. I’ll keep the little menace with me for a while.”  
He turned and climbed back up to the cockpit with the kid scooped under one arm. Corin slumped back against the cabin wall, this was starting to become a problem. They had been travelling together for a while now and the former trooper had never really analysed his feelings for his companion, too scared of rejection to fully face facts, even in the privacy of his own mind. Now it seemed his body was trying to bring things to a head for him. He had never felt a pull towards anyone as strong as this. He thought back to his days as a faceless trooper on a snowy planet. The nearest he could remember was a mild crush on an older survival instructor but a quick roll in the snow when no one was watching always kept any distracting feelings at bay. No chance of that here though and the next planet would probably be another desert.  
He stepped into the refresher room, intending to splash a little cold water on his face when he saw the tiny shower cubicle in the corner. It was worth a try. Corin quickly undressed, trying so hard not to think about someone else’s hands dragging off his clothes. His own hands could provide basic relief but right now what he really needed was ice. He turned the water heater off and braced himself. As the freezing water hit his burning skin he groaned. This was perfect. He stayed under the water until he was nearly blue.  
He wrapped himself in a towel and remembered to switch the water heater back on. He didn’t want any awkward questions. Feeling a bit calmer he decided to take the Mandalorians’ advice and have a quick nap.  
An hour later the Mandalorian set the ship to autopilot and went to check on his companion. Corin was asleep on the bunk, naked except for a towel. Trying to control his breathing he bent down to feel his forehead, much cooler. That was good. The kid jumped up on the bed and burrowed against the sleeping mans’ side. If the child heard the groan from under the helmet he made no response. With a last lingering look at the lean muscled form the Mandalorian tucked a blanket over the two of them and stepped into the refresher room. He sighed, and turned off the water heater.


End file.
